The Drader U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,243 issued June 2, 1962 discloses a machine for splining a cylindrical solid shaft wherein the shaft is rotatably supported on a single headstock and tailstock and first and second sliding tooth-forming racks are slid past opposite sides of the shaft in pressure contact therewith to roll form toothed elements in the shaft periphery.
Other patents illustrating similar roll forming machines are McCardell's U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,077 issued Nov. 6, 1962; U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,052 issued Dec. 24, 1963; U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,697 issued May 18, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,582 issued Aug. 23, 1966; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,652 issued Mar. 2, 1971.
Other patents relating to similar roll forming machines include Miller's U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,280 issued Aug. 6, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,273 issued Dec. 31, 1974; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,349 issued Sept. 2, 1975.
Roll forming machines using a pair of sliding tooth-forming racks in combination with a rotatable toothed mandrel to develop a tooth form in the periphery of an annular or tubular workpiece are illustrated in the following: McCardell U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,751 issued Nov. 2, 1965; Killop U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,415 issued Sept. 28, 1978; Killop U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,922 issued June 14, 1977; Jungesjo U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,237 issued May 22, 1979; and Hooker U.S. Pat. No. 1,510,889 issued Oct. 7, 1924.